BEHiND THE SCENES
by pChaNx3
Summary: [CH2 REWRITTEN FOR THE BETTER] naruto characters are really acting in the naruto tv series. so they're not ninjas but actors who act like ninjas in the naruto tv series. this is not reality but animated. not so narutoish pairings.
1. MAKEUP!

how should i put it?? this fic is about as if the naruto casts were actually casts... as in actors and actresses and naruto was actually a animated tv series.. it is.. but if you get my point.. so naruto casts are actors and actresses acting in the naruto animated series.. so they're not really ninjas.. they just act.. and the whole fic is animated.. not like reality.. if you get it then.. good for you! :] 

oh and they're names stay the same cus i was too lazy to make up names for the actors and actresses.. 

DISCLAIMER: IM A DISCLAIMER.. SAD BUT TRUE.. 

Chapter 1: MAKEUP!! 

"HELLO??!!! MAKEUP!! ANYONE AROUND HERE??" you might have thought that it was Haruno Sakura.. but surprisingly no.. Hinata yelled at the top of her lungs in front of a huge movie mirror, sitting in her movie chair which had her name on it because she refused to work with them if they hadn't.. and they had to because she was such a good actress.. she could be someone who she isnt.. and by the real naruto manga/anime.. she isnt what she is in this fic.. so they just had to hire her.. 

apparently.. the naruto casts are TOTALLY not like this in the real tv series.. yeah.. points you should know: 

-hinata, as you see is sooo not like hinata in the series.. she is a whole different person who is real loud and obnoxious, spoiled, bossy, bratty.. no offense.. 

-the love triangle is not the same.. sakura has absolute NOO interest in sasuke.. but it may be the other way around.. i cant tell you just yet.. 

-real surprising thing.. lee is not that weird.. he is actually cute and has no thick brows or eyelashes below his eyes... and his hair style is not like that.. and he is not that gay either.. they're all makeup and stuff.. 

-naruto really dont have the fox whiskers.. hes normal.. 

-btw.. all the casts dont have seals on their bodies.. its just temporary tattoo.. 

-although garra doesnt come out very much in this fic.. he doesnt have those dark eyes.. its just eyeliner.. 

-temari is really garra's sister.. 

-shikamaru is lazy.. 

-nothing different with chouji.. he auditioned for the purpose of free food.. 

-konohamaru is actually iruka's son.. 

-kakashi uses contact for that sharigan.. so does sasuke and itachi.. but he really does have a scar.. 

-kakashi also is seeing someone.. whos on the set!! 

-gai looks the same.. they had to make lee look like gai.. 

-tentens actually chinese.. 

-neither neji or hinata have white eyes.. again.. contacts.. its the 21st century people!.. 

-sakura actually has bangs and thin straight hair... extensions and hair salons were needed.. 

-sakura and ino hardly know each other.. 

-the 3rd hokage really died.. not because of the sword.. but of old age.. 

-the 4th isnt really 50.. but 24.. 

-temari and hinata both have the same crush.. and they're rivals off the set.. 

-all these love crushes and rivals and all that is because they spend soo much time together.. they really dont go to school but they have to finish their hws.. 

  


  


so there you go.. some facts.. i may add some more.. but im not going to be talking about the scenes and stuff... im gona write about their lives when they're not on set.. 

  


i know this chaps short.. but plz review if you liked my intro.. i will write more next time about sakura&sasuke&neji and ino&naruto?.. and of course the not-so-sweet-but-fun-to-watch-what-happens-next, spoiled hinata.. REVIEWS!! 

  



	2. GO tO CH6 to read CH2

GO TO CH.6 to read CH.2. you'll see. 


	3. Almost Everyone

Chapter 3: Almost everyone 

=Sakura, Sasuke, Neji= 

'What?! How can it not ALL fit! UGH!!' Sakura was FURIOUS.. Hopefully, the plane ride wasn't that long as expected and they were at the set. They were each given carts for the luggages to be carried to their trailers. Unfortunately, not ALL her baggages were loaded onto her cart. Her belongings weren't too much, it's just that the cart is too small!! Sakura wanted to think.. but she knew she brought way too much stuff. It was all her sister's doing. "Sakura-chan, why don't you put some of your luggage onto my cart? I don't have much." It was the raven haired boy again. What was his name again? Sakura thought. Oh, yeah.. Uchiha Sasuke.. "umm, it's okay.. i can get another cart." With that, she turned around, her back facing him. "No." Sasuke more like hesitated. Sakura turned around with a confused look. "I, I mean.. uhh.. how will you control two carts? I mean, that's hard to do.. So, why don't i help you?" Sasuke hoped that she would take up the offer. She thought over and admitted that he was right. "Okay, thanks." After she said this, he immediately picked up few luggages and loaded on his cart. While a boy named Neji was staring angrily at Sasuke while stuck in a conversation with Miss Izumaka and another girl named Hinata. It wasn't more of a conversation.. it was, but not a good one. When Neji tried to excuse himself, Hinata would burst with another complaint. When Sasuke and Sakura were ready, they saw Sakura's trailer and was going their way until.. 

"SAKURA-CHAN!" A voice stopped them both. Neji was almost there when he called out to Sakura. When he got there, he took a breathe and asked, "Do you need any help?" and then continued to take more breathes."uh, No,I'm fine. So you can go along now." Sasuke told him straight before Sakura could even open her mouth. Neji gave him a i-didnt-ask-you look. "Well, do you want Me to help, Sakura-chan?" Neji asked again, this time, directly to Sakura. "She's fine too. I'll be assisting her." With that, Sasuke led Sakura towards her trailer. Neji just stared, and his stare was full of envy. 

  


=Naruto, Ino= 

"Hey, I'm Naruto. What's your name again?" The boy with messed up blonde hair asked the girl with the long shiny hair. She was just on her way to her dwelling when a sudden annoying boy popped in front of her. "I don't think I told you before." She simply told him and then continued on, passing him by. 

He caught up with her again. "So then, Can you tell me?" He asked. She stopped, really annoyed, and spoke, "Why should I?" Then, she continued to walk and push her cart as she went. But Naruto never gave up. "Why shouldn't you? I gave you mine." "OH WOULD YOU JUST--" "hey, ino-chan!" another voice stopped ino from bursting into a bad temper.. HER bad temper. "Oh.. Shika-kun. You need something?" Ino asked with her sweet voice. Naruto just watched a volcano, stopping its eruption. "Uhh. No. But they said that they changed your trailer. Some guy's probs.. It's right--" He tried to show her but couldn't actually explain how she can get there. "I'll show you, follow me." And then Shikamaru led her the way. But Ino stopped to turn and say, "Bye, Naruto." and smiled, happy that she got interrupted. "Catch you later, babe..Ino." Naruto then turned to head back to his trailer. 

  


=Hinata= 

"OH PLEASEEEEE!!!" Hinata begged the poor manager who had been hearing the whines of this 12-year old. She had begged to trade trailers with section E. What Hinata wanted was to be nearer to a certain person. "Sorry, Hinata-san.. but we have no time to arrange it. If i was informed before but this is so sudden. And it's in order by the casts who you would be casting with and -" "I DONT CARE!! I WANT TO STAY THERE!! UGHHHH!!" After screaming at the top of her lungs, she stomped back to her side of the trailer with her assistant trailing nervously behind. 

  


=Sakura,Sasuke, Naruto= 

"We're in the same section, Sakura-chan." Sasuke told her. They arrived at their section minutes later. "yeah." She replied looking at the three set of trailers. "Section A." Sakura said together with Naruto who just appeared at the moment. "huh?" with that, sakura turned around to her right and saw a blonde haired boy who also said the same thing. Sasuke, who was on Sakura's left, turned to look at the boy too. But Naruto ignored them as if they werent there, or he just didnt notice them and went into one of the trailers which was marked. U.N. Sakura and Sasuke were both just weirded out. There was a silence until Sasuke opened up to say, "Let's go in. Do you want help with your bags?" "No." was Sakura's reply and she pushed her cart towards her trailer. Taken aback by the answer, he just carried her belongings which was in his cart and dropped it in front of the door. "uhh.. See ya." Sasuke told her after he dropped them off. Sakura just nodded and pushed open the door. 

  


=Hinata, Shino, Kiba= 

"SECTION C! HMPH!" Hinata was just in front of her section and she was mad. "This is preposterous!.. You two, who are you??!!" Hinata noticed the two boys who were talking. "What did you say?" the guy who was standing next to a small cute dog shot back at her. She was just annoyed. "You deaf? i said, Who are YOU??!!" She was rather in a real bad mood. "We're guys who are going to stay her, in this section.. I'm Kiba.. and he's Shino. SO, Who are YOU??!!" Kiba, at the moment he saw her, didn't like her one bit. But Shino had a different perspective. "I'm Hyuga Hinata. You've probably heard of me. I am pretty famous." Hinata proudly introduced herself, pushing one strand of her curls in the back of her ear. "No. Never heard of you. Don't think so. My memories wiped out." Kiba smiled evilly at her. She just returned it. "I heard of you before, you're from the movie, Tokyo Express, right?" Shino asked. Hinata faced him and was shocked and happy. "Yeah. Well, i better get my sleep before the big day, more of me and less of you." With that, she tailed along behind her assistant who was carrying the last bags. "Watever. She's a real brat, huh shino?" Kiba rolled his eyes before going into his trailer. "Well, not really." Shino said under his breathe, before doing the same. 

  


=Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji= 

"Thank You SOO MUCH!" Ino hugged Shikamaru tightly. They both had carried their luggage into their new temporary homes. Ino forgot to thank him so she went outside and there he was. "umm.." Shikamaru barely got his words out. Then Ino let go. "uhh.. your welcome. i guess." He said after she was off of him. "Yeah, He was really annoying me. umm.. What was your name again?" With no embarrassment, Ino asked. It was kinda strange because she forgot his name after he told her on the plane. "It's Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru." He said calmly. "Well," Ino walked slowly to her door and opened it. "Thank you, Nara Shikamaru." This time it sounded sweet instead of a scream. She smiled and went inside. Shikamaru smiled back but it turned back to normal as soon as she went in. "Your welcome." He said, actually whispering it to himself. "Is this Section B?" A boy came up to Shikamaru. He looked rather chubby. "Uhh, Yeah." Shikamaru was curious who this was. Maybe he was the one who owned the other trailer in his section. "Hi, I'm Chouji." Chouji smiled at him with his chubby cheeks which was smudged a little with what looked like chocolate. 

  


=Neji, Tenten, Lee= 

"I'm Tenten. What's your name?" The chinese girl asked Neji and Lee. "Hyoga Neji. Nice to meet you" "me too, i'm,umm, Lee. Rock Lee." 

  


=Senseis and a boy= 

It was the Last section. Section E. 

"Kakashi? is that you?" A woman came along towards Kakashi who was bent down to pick up his last duffle bag. He rose up to face the woman. "Uhh.. Yes?" Kakashi answered. "Oh My GOSH!! It's you, It's been so long! How are you?" The woman was filled with glee and joy. It took a moment till Kakashi realized who the woman was. "OH, Kurenai. Wow.. What a coincidence." "Yeah. A real coincidence." 

  


"Cmon Konohamaru! You can carry your own bags, right?" Iruka asked his boy. "Duh, Dad. I can do it by myself alright." Then he picked up his bags and dragged them all the way in. And Iruka just sighed all the way in. 

  


"I look good." said Gai to himself, since everyone else around him was busy. 

  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

REVIEWSs 

  



	4. CH4

the words between the [ ] are like author's comment i guess.. which is me.. yeah.. 

Chapter 4: 

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Neji called out to her. She stopped and turned around. "Ohayo Sakura-chan. Today's a nice day, right?" Sasuke came up behind him. Neji just shot a sharp glare at him and he returned it back. Lightning bolts connected their stares. 'Where the lightning come from?' Sakura thought as she tried to slip away. The two were like that for a while until they noticed that she was walking away. Neji caught up to her, as well as Sasuke. "How about lunch today in my trailer? Just us." Neji asked in his romantic way with roses in the background. Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Here's the truth," Sakura started. 

"You're annoying." She said in a monotone. Neji was now in the rejected background, which looked like he was falling down into a blackhole. 'Hey, isn't that my line?' Sasuke thought as he watched Neji in his shock status. "How about with me Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked, thinking that she would say yes. 

"You're annoying too."Sakura said coldly. She left leaving two rejected guys in a blackhole. 

"Kakashi-kun, I was wondering that we-" Hinanta was waiting outside of a trailer, not hers. That's when Temari came in. "I'm assuming you're not practicing your lines." She said. Hinata turned around to face her. "Well, assume away." She shot back. 

"You know, it's not like he's going to actually fall for you so might as well give up. He's to old for you anyways but for me..[I love you too Kakashi-kun!!!! hehehe]" Temari said. This ticked her off. "Hah! And like he's going to consider a blonde.[ooohh, you gonna take that Temari?]" Hinata was at the edge with her temper. She glared at her and she glared back. Lightning bolts connected their stares.[ again.] Just then, Kakashi stepped out of his trailer and walked towards elsewhere. [There should be a Kakashi fan club as well as Sasuke fan club. We just can't resist] 

In the crammed trailer where most guys were. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Garra, Shino, Itachi. [He's not evil anymore. Yay! We love you too Itachi-kun who is not evil!!] 

The seven of them were just hanging out, watching tv, eating chicken and fish. How wonderful. Looked like something good was on. Although, there was one who couldn't concentrate on the screen.. Naruto. It wasn't likely for him to be so... quiet and he was actually thinking too. He was so distracted that he didn't once get annoyed with the arguments of watching football, basketball, and japanese soap opera. "HEY! I WAS WATCHING THAT!" 

"SO??" 

"GIMME THE REMOTE!" 

"WHERES THE CHICKEN??" 

"TURN IT BACK! KENJIMARU-SAN WAS JUST ABOUT TO SEE MISZTI-CHAN AND YUKI-CHAN TOGETHER!!!" 

"....[total silence]" [staring at the person who said that] 

"What?! I was watching that.. okay?!" [same person] 

"...." [staring at the person who said that, again.] 

Although, Naruto was in his corner, thinking about the one girl.. the one girl who stoled his heart. [awwwwwww] "I think I like her!" Naruto exclaimed, holding up his chicken leg. Others were confused by what the quiet Naruto had just said. "What? The chicken?" Kiba asked, flipping through channels with the ONE AND ONLY remote. Garra and Shino were giving Kiba evil glares. Naruto just ignored what Kiba had said. "Maybe the fish. The fish is good. Very good." Itachi stated as he ate his rice. [Got rice?] Shikamaru was done with his food apparently. "So pretty.. No, beautiful!" Naruto said minding his own business. "Oh. Then it can't be the fish." Itachi said. [Can it be the chicken?? We shall find out!] "Her blondness.. It just blows me away. [When did Naruto turn like Gai?]" Naruto said. "Umm, I think you're wrong my friend. The chicken is more of a tannish color. Not blonde. Never. Unless it's uncooked." Chouji informed him, eating his third serving. The guys, still fighting over the remote. Naruto still thinking about Ino. "I think I love her!" Naruto shouted. "What? The chicken?" Konohamaru said. [Huh? Where did he come from?] Everyone turned to him who was standing there with a plate of chicken. "Heh.. The door was unlocked.." Konohamaru explained. "Oohh.. So it's a girl. Maybe it's that Tsuande woman. Man, she has the biggest goodies I ever-" *WAM!* Tsuande, out of nowhere, stood there with her fist. Itachi cries to himself with a huge bruise on his head. "Wash that mouth young man. Hmph." {Now where did SHE come from?] Then Tsuande exits. 

---------------------------------- 

would you like me to continue?? then say the word :D 


	5. i know that chapter 4 didn't have

Sorry folks! I was hooked on gunbound for quite few days ^_^;; it won't happen again.. maybe. Well, I don't think this will be a long chapter but enjoy! the words between the [ ] are like author's comment i guess.. which is me.. yeah.. 

Chapter 5: i know that chapter 4 didn't have a title. if u didn't notice, oh well. this is the title for this chapter i guess. 

"What are you doing?" Sakura found the two guys in front of her trailer somehow distracted by each other [not in that way]. Both of them turned their attention to Sakura, holding their flowers at her. "I was wondering-" "She doesn't care about what you were wondering." "How would you know?" "Trust me." "Shut up! Anyways, would you like to join me for lunch? I've ordered the finest dishes and well, it's a very beautiful day" Neji said as he held out his basket of food. [that sounded gay] 

"Umm, I.." "Sakura-chan, he'll probably understand if you don't want to. I think you rather spend the day with me." Sasuke said as he held out his basket of food. 

For some reason, Lee happened to pass by which caught Sakura's attention. 'Who is that?' She asked to herself as the two were fighting. [remember, Lee isn't ugly anymore :D] 

Whatever happened to Robot Jones? 

We just don't know. [that was kinda random] 

Ino is walking along the forest set to find a place to eat quietly. Naruto finds her. "AHHH!" Ino, surprised by Naruto's appearance, screams her head off. "Naruto! I was surprised by your appearance and screamed my head off!" Ino yelled out. "Sorry Ino-chan. I came looking for you." Naruto began interested in his feet as he looked down. "Why?" Ino asked bluntly. [When guys like girls, girls become blunt] "I don't really know." Naruto replied with not much to say. [When guys like girls, guys dont have much to say.] "Why are you looking at your feet?" Ino is really blunt. "I don't know." Naruto really doesn't have much to say. [Okay, this is getting boring now. Since I'm the writer, I'm gonna give it a little push!] "I LOVE YOU!" Naruto shouts at her. [yay! hee hee hee *evil grin* ] Ino, surprised by this "little push", has nothing to say. Naruto is shocked too. 

[silence] 

"Naruto, I don't know what do say." Ino confesses as she sits down on the grass. "Well then, how about a hug?" Naruto sits down next to her. "No, I mean, wow.." Ino said. 'Is that a yes, or a no?' Naruto wonders. "Ino-chan. You got to understand. I don't know what this feeling is but it sure is something. When I look at you, my heart goes so fast I can't keep up. When I'm not near you, my heart yearns to go fast. I've thought of you for a couple of days. I just wonder, when I'll be able to spend at least five long minutes with you." 

after five long minutes. 

"Are you happy now?" asks Ino. "Yeah." Naruto replies. Ino gives him a sweet smile. "Ino-chan, you're like the light of the moon, the shine of the sun, the beauty of beautiful." [Awww. That is just too sweet.] "Awww. That is just too sweet. Thank you Naruto." Ino tells him. "So, will you be my girlfriend?" Naruto asks. "No." Ino simply says. "Oh, darn." Itachi says. "Shut up Itachi! You're getting too loud!" Kiba warns him. [Too late] "ACK! They're looking this way!" Gaara whispers as he tries to make the run for it but fails. Ino and Naruto are just looking their way, embarrassed. "Wait a minute, how can one tree hide six people?" Shikamaru asks. "It just works that way, like in the cartoons." Shino replies. "Yeah, even Chouji fits!" Itachi remarked. [that was just mean T^T its okay Chouji, your chubby, NOT fat!] Chouji glares at him with his scary glare. [yeah! go Chouji!] Itachi gets goosebumps. [even though, we still think you're hot Itachi!] 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

What will happen with Sakura afterwards? How will Naruto take the rejection? I'll update if you review :D thank you! 


	6. CH2 rewritten for the better

Chapter 2: Haruno Sakura 

"So? This is what you're suppose to do? Fly to some place in the middle of nowhere and act like.. like.. NiNjAS?! For a Tv series? For more than a YEAR? and what IF there's a second season? Huh?" A very paranoid sister of Haruno Sakura asked, more like demanded, her to stay. 

"Yeah! And the thing is I made the auditions. I got the part out of all those girls and even those who are too good enough for the auditions! You should be happy Saruna." Sakura said sarcastically. "Well, DUH! You've been doing this all your life." She talked back. "I know. I'm not really psyched about this either. So stop nagging, okay?" Sakura left her own room to go out to her backyard. She laid down on the bench that was there for more than a decade. Looking up at the stars, her bangs fell to the sides, so did her long pink hair. She was pretty, with her low cut bang and straight shiny hair. Her bangs were right above her eyes and there were times when her eyes would be hidden. Even with this beauty.. 

Her life was always this way. Auditions, movies, shows. So it wasn't anything new or exciting. Just ways to get away from home, school, and people. Although, this one, she thought, was going to be different. Maybe she might find friends or even a boyfriend but soon, she doubted herself. She wasn't that kind of girl who talked on the phone with her friends for hours or daydreamed about the hottest kid in class. She didn't have friends or a boyfriend. Because of her career, everyone practically knew her, envied her, despised her, or worshipped the grounds she walk on. Sakura knew why. She didn't bother to take the opportunity to be the most popular kid in school. She just goes and comes home, everyday. She was a quiet, cool kid. Though she can act and looked pretty. 

Though she did go out with one lucky guy. He was too lucky after they broke up. She knew he didn't like her for her. So she decided not to see guys. That jerk, she remembered. Even though there are cute guys, she tries not to fall for them. It's exactly like sleeping. When you can't go to sleep at night, you eventually do after hours of turning and tossing. When you can't stop being attracted to guys, you eventually stop after days, months, weeks. Hey, it worked for her. 

She thought, just as long as I'm in my own private dressing room, nothing will go wrong. 

=a week later=It was Sakura's flight day and she left tokyo, saying good-bye to her parents and her sister, who was now agreeing to the fact that she would be away again. Saruna was never jealous. Nope, but she missed her a lot. Saruna had a dream of her own, a fashion designer. 

Sakura went to her ramp and found that the plane was small and looked as if it was a private jet or something. There were no aisles but seats against the sides, leaving enough space for people to travel in the middle. The seats looked real comfortable. Sofa chairs where you can fall asleep in. Sakura wasn't really impressed. As she tried to find her seat, a woman came up to her. She was wearing a business suit and looked like a manager. "Excuse me, can I get your name?" She asked as she held her notebook to a page with a list of names. "Uhh.. Haruno Sakura." She answered. Sakura heard the manager say 'Oh!' like in a surprise. "May I see your passport and ticket?" She asked as she held her fee hand out to receive it. Sakura did so and the lady checked it. 

"Welcome Miss Haruno. This is the plane for the casts. And I'm the manager. You can call me Miss Izumaka. You can ask me anything and that's your seat over there." She said as she pointed to the seat at the end while giving back her stuff. "Arigato Miss Izumaka." She walked over to her seat. Good think I'm at the end. Middle causes to much noise, she thought. She got her walkman out and started to notice other people seated. 

[If you were interested, seat arrangements] 

the left side: Hinata Hinata's agent 5th 3Rd Itachi Azuma Chouji Shikamaru Ino Gai TenTen Lee Neji 

the right side: Konohamaru Iruka Kurenai Shino Kiba Kankuro Temari Gaara Kakashi Naruto Sasuke Sakura 

ANyways, the plane ride went fine UNTIL.. 

BOOM! That was the sound of a storm supposedly. "What's going on??!!" A voice said. "It's a storm!" "No, a bird!" "No, a plane!" Unknown who said it. 

"Dad! Are we gonna die?" Little Konohamaru asked. "No son, don't worry, this is just a minor-" "AHHHH!!!! WE'RE GONNA DIE!! NOOOO!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!! GOD HELP ME!!!" Kono screamed out. "Don't overreact son, it's nothing to worry about." "Dad, I wasn't overreacting. It was just a minor-" BOOM! "The storm striked again. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're having some difficulties with the weather. Please fasten your seat belts." That was what they might of said, and they did. "Yeah, and don't forget to pray." Added Sakura, sarcastically. 

"Since we're all about to die, why don't we confess our wrongs, like our sins and all that crap." Kiba suggested. BOOM! BOOM! [don't mind the BOOM!s. Just felt like adding it :D] No one really said anything for a while. "Okay, FINE! I'll go first." Kiba said. "I.. I killed a dog once." [That is very irony.] "I have one too!" Itachi screamed out since it was really noisy because of the storm. BOOM! BOOM! [hee hee :D] "I think you have a very nice rack!" Itachi yelled out, while checking out Kurenai. Angry, she threw something at him which gave him a big bruise. Anyways, more confessions were out in the open. 

"I lied to my parents about my career!" 

"I cheated on my boyfriend once!" 

"I drew faces on Hinata-san's poster once." Hinata's agent yelled. "YOU DID WHAT?!" Hinata yelled. "Hey! Hey! It don't matter now, didn't you hear? We're about to die!" Kiba yelled. "*gasp* I BEG YOUR PARDON! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH-" 

"I'M GAY!" A voice interrupted Hinata. With that confession, even Hinata had to turn around and look. The owner of that voice was... Gaara! [no no, he really didn't say that. I just wanted someone to shout that they're gay. It sounds funny.] "I'M NOT GAY!" Gaara yelled instead. There was quite a silence except for the BOOM! BOOM!s. "YOUR POINT IS?!" Hinata yelled with frustration. "Umm.. Just.. Nevermind." Gaara turned red in the face and turned away. Well, back to Hinata. She was about to shout out something but luckily, there was an interruption. [Yes, we all like the evil Hinata to keep her mouth shut] "Ladies and Gentlemen, luckily, we're out of that storm. Please remain in your seats for a moment. Thank you." "YAY! WE'RE NOT GONNA DIE! I LIVEEEEEEEEE!!!" [guess who that was.] 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

so yeah, that was the plane ride rewritten :D i guess this is much less confusing. 

i'll update if you review! 

btw, if you just started reading this fic, go back to ch.3! thank you! 


End file.
